


Mistletoe

by sperrywink



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Jack's first Christmas in D.C. and what he finds under the mistletoe while tree shopping.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



It was Jack’s first Christmas in D.C. and he hated the fake cheerfulness of it. He especially hated having to get his tree from a lot, and not cut it down himself from the forest land outside Colorado Springs, the way he had done it for years while on SG-1 and while in charge of the Stargate program. Oh, he could have probably found a tree farm in Virginia that boosted “cut your own”, but nicely ordered saplings to be cut down wasn’t his idea of going out and finding the perfect tree. It was all too manufactured.

The only thing worse would be not having any tree, though, so one Saturday he sucked it up and headed out a couple blocks to the corner lot, where a tree seller had set up. As he wandered the aisles of trees, looking for one that wasn’t scraggly or half-dead, it started to snow lightly, and he looked into the sky in surprise. It was cold, but he hadn’t heard anything about snow being expected.

A mirth-filled voice from his left, said, “If you’re looking for mistletoe, it’s two aisles over.”

Jack, turned and saw a friendly-looking, tall man about fifteen years his junior in a wool coat that probably cost as much as Jack’s pricey general’s coat. Given the obvious wealth, Jack pegged him for a lobbyist or a lawyer. It seemed like D.C. was filled with them. Still, the man was attractive so he said, “I wasn’t but maybe you can change my mind.”

The man grinned at him as his gaze swept up and down Jack’s body in a heated gaze. “Well, I was just planning on getting a tree, but it would be a shame to waste a snogging opportunity.”

“Snogging? Are you secretly British?”

With a light laugh, he replied, “Something like that.”

Jack started ambling down the aisle, still checking out the trees as he went. “So, is it a custom of yours to pick up strangers in Christmas tree lots?”

The man grinned at him. “This is my first time, but I have high hopes.”

As they came across the mistletoe at the end of the aisle, Jack snorted in amusement, and said, “What if I’m not that kind of boy?”

“I would be more than willing to buy you dinner first.”

Jack deliberately went to stand under a sprig of mistletoe, and grinned at the stranger. “Let’s see how well you do under pressure first,a nd then we’ll see if you warrant a dinner engagement.”

The man sidled up to him, and wrapped his warm hands around Jack’s jaw in an experienced, but totally hot caress. He whispered, “My pleasure,” as his lips settled against Jack’s and he gave Jack a brief yet suckling kiss.

Jack felt it to his toes.

He also felt the firearm in the shoulder holster when he wrapped his arms around the guy.

Breaking the kiss but keeping a close grip on the guy to prevent him reaching for the gun, Jack asked, “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Oh fuck, yeah, sorry. Tony DiNozzo, NCIS. I’m a federal agent, not a psychopath.”

“Glad to hear it, can I see some ID?”

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours,” Tony said, as he pulled a badge and ID out of his side coat pocket. Before getting his own ID out, Jack checked out Tony’s. It was legit, from what he could tell, and he would know considering the number of Marines under his command.

He then took out his own ID, and wondered if his rank was going to kill the mood. Handing it over he watched Tony’s face carefully. Tony’s eyebrows twitched, but that was the only acknowledgement he made of his shock. He asked, “Should I apologize for coming onto a Brigadier General, or was the kiss good enough for that dinner invitation?” He then looked at Jack through his eyelashes in the flirtiest look Jack had gotten since he had last seen Daniel, who flirted with everyone it seemed.

Jack let his gaze sweep over Tony, as he pursed his lips. “You know what? Dinner sounds like a plan.”

“Glad the kiss passed muster.”

Jack pulled on Tony’s tie and dragged him into a dirty and deep kiss that they only stopped when a family came around the corner laughing and dragging a tree. Jack said, “Let’s hope that’s not all that passes muster, and this night turns good for the both of us.”

Tony laughed. “Amen to that.”

His tree forgotten, Jack let Tony take him to a nearby Italian restaurant where he was obviously a favorite of the owners and they had a fun and festive dinner getting to know one another. It was obvious that Tony knew how attractive he was, and he made it work for him, but he was so good-natured about it, Jack didn’t feel manipulated, just attracted with a low burning arousal.

By the time Tony picked up the check, which was a novelty in and of itself, Jack was ready for the X-rated part of the evening. As they left the restaurant, Tony led him to the side to allow another couple enter, and he said, “Look up.”

Jack did and discovered more mistletoe. He grinned at Tony. “I’m going to take it as a sign.”

Tony kissed him with the barest hint of tongue, and sighed into his mouth. “I’m so glad to hear you say that, because this has been the best date I’ve been on in forever. It would suck to have it end prematurely.”

“Bite your tongue. I’m never premature.”

Tony barked out a laugh, and let Jack drag him out of the restaurant where there were still drifting snowflakes in the twinkling night air. Tony asked, “I live around the corner?”

“You had me at mistletoe,” Jack admitted with a wry grin. Tony just beamed at him and took his hand for the walk to his apartment. It was so domestic and romantic, Jack was a little surprised he was going along with it, but he guessed that was the magic of Christmas and the promise of orgasms for you.


End file.
